Equipment
Disclaimer This section provides some example equipment that may or may not reflect what exists in any given campaign. Especially at the beginning of a campaign, most items will not even exist, much less be available for purchase. Part Broker This section describes typical equipment that a character can acquire from a part broker, with listed prices representing each items approximate worth. These brokers work hard to make this equipment readily available, and therefore work hard to make sure they are paid. When buying, they prefer all items be listed under one transaction, with a typical 10% surcharge added. When selling to them, they also prefer all items be listed under one transaction, but due to the many costs associated with refurbishing, cataloging, and the potential that the item may be unsalable, they usually go 30-50% below cost. Of course, having a continued broker and friendly relation may alter the percentages considerably. PERSONAL This category refers to individual beings engaged in combat at a personal level. Therefore, weapons that kill individuals but cannot be wielded solely by them are not listed, but instead are listed below in the next section. Armor Rating = general attacks / firearms attacks; STR = minimum strength req. to use; Defense = penalty imposed on your character Defense trait; Speed = penalty imposed on your characters Speed trait; Cost = EU required to acquire this. (Spacesuit reflects the ease to puncture, and if puncture occurs, Character may suffocate) * = Bulletproof (Damage done by firearms in downgraded to bashing) **= Chance to puncture, may cause suffocation Weapons (Melee) Damage = Dice modifier (Type of damage); Size = 1 can be hidden in hand, 2 can be hidden in coat, 3+ cannot be hidden. Also indicates minimum STR to use, or else suffer a -1 penalty for each point lower; AP = Ability to pierce armor, negating any bonus from that armor; Cost = EU required to acquire this; mWep = Number of powered armor exclusive weapons slots used. Powered Armor Exclusive Melee Weapons Weapons (Firearms) Damage = Dice modifier + Additional damage done per success; Size = 1 can be hidden in hand, 2 can be hidden in coat, 3+ cannot be hidden; STR = minimum STR to use, or else suffer a -1 penalty for each point lower (Can be provided by PA); Cost = EU required to acquire this; AP = Ability to pierce armor, negating any bonus from that armor.; mWep = Number of powered armor exclusive weapons slots used ; ** = Energy Weapon, does not reduce to bashing when against armored wearer. Powered Weapon Exclusive Firearms Weapons Powered Armor Phys = Number of upgrades available in this armor type / Maximum increase per stat; Health = Health levels attributed to the suit. When depleted, the suit is non-operational and may even harm the wearer; Def = defense modifier granted by the suit in addition to the wearers (general attacks / firearms attacks); Size = Increased mass given by the suit; Cost=Given in EU; mWep = Number of powered armor exclusive weapons usable. Use of these weapons confers a -2 penalty on non-powered armor targets per size class difference. ;xPort = Available exterior mounting for advanced modules. Remote Operated Robots/Androids All physical traits of the character are replaced by the unit being controlled. Physical = (Strength/ Dexterity/ Stamina ) inherent physical traits of the unit; Health = Extra health levels possessed by the unit; Defense = Extra defensive traits possessed by the unit (general attacks / firearms attacks); Size = Size of the unit.; Cost=Given in EU Other SHIPBOARD/STRUCTURE This section defines Shipboard of structure based armor and weaponry. Damage rating will be defined in "mDamage" begin approximately 20-30 regular damage if used on a individual. However the weapon is usually not used in this fashion, being much more valuable against a large, hard to penetrate targets. Armor will be presented in "sArmor" being approximately 10-30 units of individual armor, since it is designed to counter these iarger more destructive weapons. This is the starship layout: The base keel of the ship. Crew is number of people the ship can comfortably sustain. mCrew is the maximum number before life support becomes dangerously overtaxed. Size was denoted in Width, Depth, Height - Orientation is from forward thrust point. Size Mod will be an approximate and arbitrary number to denote its bulk, mass and dimensions. xPort = External ports for things such as Weapons and turrets; iPort = Number denoting amount of internal space the ship has available for modules. Approximately a 5x5x5 cube, or 125m3. = Armor Health = +/- Ship size, Amount of damage taken before critical hull breach; sArmor = possibly prevents one point of mDamage ;RE = Required Energy to replace one health level; MP = Onboard skilled and equipped manpower required to repair one health level. xPort = ports blocked by armor.; Cost = CCIC to obtain this part. Weapons mDam = dice modifier to S/S to S/S attack; AP = How many points of sArmor is negated. May add additional dice; RE = Required energy to fire one turret for one round; MP = required skilled manpower to operate the weapon effectively. -2 to attack per missing MP, -1 for unskilled MP; Ammo = How much ammunition is contained without needing to discontinue firing to reload / How many rounds a single reload takes; Range = -0 / -2 / "Drama Dice" to attack, measured in Ls. xPort = ports used by weapon.; Cost = EU to acquire this part. *=This weapon, if damage is dealt, opens a "beach-head" of sorts in a enemies hull. **=This weapon counts as two turrets for calculating combat modifiers. Power Mods Max Charge = Maximum EU's able to be held, any excess will vent and/or cause overload; EU/h = Number of EU's generated per hour; fused = Amount of fuel used to generate power; fCap = Fuel capacity for the drive.; Cost = EU to acquire this part. Thrust/Control Acc = Acceleration, how many turn to go from stopped to max speed or vice versa (X is how many turns they move forward and is how many it takes to slow down); Speed = Maximum PSL (Percent of the speed of light); Handling = An arbitrary assignment to represent approximately how fast the vehicle can change direction; EU/Lm = The amount of power used to travel one Light minute. {Speed of light is approx. 300,000 km/s); Cost = EU to acquire this part. = Other Other mods I haven't bothered processing into this list: VDS Boarding Clamp -2 xPorts, -1 iPort, Cost 10, CCD Mkl (Cisco Communications Device a.k.a. FTL Comms) Cost 17 CCD Mk2 (Bug Tuned Version) Cost 19 CCD Mk3 (Plant Tuned Version) Cost 23 Psi-Crystal xPort Mod -1 xPort, Cost 18 Cargo Expanders -lsArmr,-lxPort, +4 iPort, Cost 5 Drone Docking Port (Carry one drone 150 iPort or smaller) (-3sArmr while docked) -lxPort, -5 Max Charge, Cost 25 Fire Control Suite(linked to one weapon) -IsArmr, +lmDamage, -2xPort, -liPort, Cost 15 FTL Refirb. -liPort, -15 MaxCharge, Cost 10 Mining Suite -liPort, Cost 5; +1 to Mining Checks Mining Laser -lxPort (-2xPort w/o suite), Cost 3 Additional Console Mod -liPort, Cost 3 Mech Launcher -1 xPort, -2 iPort, -5 Max Charge, -5 EU per launch, (5 mech max) Cost 15 Salvage Grapple -lxPort (unless using a 7" Cannon), -1 EU per launch, Cost 2 (500m range} Gas Giant Atmo Siphon -2 iPort, -2 EU per container filled, Cost 5 Dedicated Basic Laboratory -4 iPort, -5 Max Charge, Cost 11 Dedicated Adv. Laboratory -6 iPort, -10 Max Charge, +1 To Dice Pool, cost 25 Turret Control Module -1 iPort, -5 MaxCharge, cost 15 Drones mDam = dice modifier to S/S to S/S attack; AP = How many points of sArmor is negated. May add additional dice; Health = +/- Ship size, Amount of damage taken before critical hull breach; sArmor = possibly prevents one point of mDamage; Size Mod will be an approximate and arbitrary number to denote its bulk, mass and dimensions; Int = Intelligence factor - how smart the drone is when trying to accomplish tasks without direct player intervention.; Cost = EU to acquire this part. STARSHIPS AND OTHER VECIHLES This section defines the attributes of the vehicles themselves. Armor, weapon, power, and thrust scores are addressed elsewhere, considering that they can be stripped and altered. This is the base keel of the ship only. Crew is number of people the ship can comfortably sustain. mCrew is the maximum number before life support becomes dangerously overtaxed. Size was denoted in Width, Depth, Height - Orientation is from forward thrust point. Size Mod will be an approximate and arbitrary number to denote its bulk, mass and dimensions. xPort = External ports for things such as Weapons and turrets; iPort = Number denoting amount of internal space the ship has available for modules. Approximately a 5x5x5 cube, or 125m3.